companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Grenadier Squad
|upkeep = (per man) (full squad) |production_struc = Krieg Barracks |reinforce_cost = |health = |infantry_type = Infantry |weapon = 3x Karabiner 98 Kurz 1x Sturmgewehr 44 |num_slots = 4 |speed = 3 m/s |produces = Barbed Wire * Obstacle, impassable to Infantry * Costs nothing * Build Time: 2.5 seconds per piece Sand Bags * Provides for Infantry units * Costs nothing * Build Time: 6 seconds per piece |num_products = 2 |abilities = Medical Kit * The entire squad will slowly heal. * Costs to activate * Duration: 60 seconds * Cooldown: 60 seconds Throw Grenade * Costs to activate * Cooldown: 15 seconds Assault Grenades *Infantry Squad starts to throw grenades in direction of enemy. Grenades have stunning effect. *Requires Blitzkrieg Doctrine: Assault Grenades *costs to activate. |num_abilities = 3 |upgrades = Panzerschreck * Adds a Panzerschreck to the squad's inventory * Costs to install MG42 Light Machine Gun * Adds a MG42 LMG to the squad's inventory * Costs to install |num_upgrades = 2 }} The Grenadier Squad is a heavy infantry squad, fielded by Wehrmacht in Company of Heroes. It is a standard Infantry squad produced in the Krieg Barracks or formed from casualties treated in an Aid Station. Overview The Grenadiers are the standard Infantry of the German army, some of the best trained and equipped troops in the world. By this point, these troops are mostly veterans from the last few years of the war, with new recruits levied since 1943 generally pressed into service without the harsh training regimens the Grenadiers once faced. This is true in Company of Heroes as well: It becomes very quickly apparent that Volksgrenadiers are nothing more than a stopgap for this unit. Though slightly more expensive than their Tier 1 counterparts, the Grenadiers are superior in every way but squad size, being a flexible, tough, general-use squad for almost any purpose. It can be reasonably assumed that with these factors in mind, you will see the Grenadiers in almost every battle involving the Wehrmacht. Most of the strengths of the Grenadiers revolve around their upgrades. With 2 weapon slots, Grenadiers have the option to take the Anti-Tank Panzerschreck or Anti-Infantry MG42, both dramatically increasing their performance on the field for these roles. Effective use of this squad relies on these upgrades, particularly with regards to distribution. Weapons By default, the Grenadier Squad is equipped with 1 StG-44 (the commander version with worse performance than the full-auto version) and 3 Karabiner 98 kurz rifles. Two of the rifles are replaced upon weapon upgrades. Karabiner 98k As the standard infantry of the German army, it is no surprise that the Grenadiers start with the standard rifle, the Karabiner 98 kurz, and use the weapon more effectively than any other soldier. Being a Bolt-Action Rifle, the K98's bolt must be cycled after every shot. It uses 5 round clips, which are quickly reloaded when expended. Each connecting shot inflicts 15 points of damage. The interval between shots is about one second resulting in considerable damage output. At maximum range, 35 meters, each bullet has 45% chance to hit the target. At normal engagement range, 20 meters, this chance increases to 65%. This makes the Grenadier's K98 one of the most accurate guns in the game, and only outclassed by sniper rifles in long-ranged combat. Like most weapons, the Kar98k suffers from a high accuracy penalty when fired on the move. It is recommended to only move the Grenadier Squad during firefights if evasion or cover are required. MG42 Light Machine Gun One of the two Upgrade-based weapons, the LMG variant of the MG42 (using a bipod and magazine rather than tripod and belt) gives the Grenadier squad substantial automatic firepower, though less than the heavier tripod-mounted version in terms of rounds per minute and suppression. This weapon fires 15-30 bullets per burst, with a 3-3.5 second interval between each burst. After seven or eight bursts, the weapon needs to be reloaded, which takes about 7 seconds. Each hit inflicts 5 points of damage. The nature of the weapon means that it has lower accuracy than a Rifle, with around 40% at most ranges, making up for this in sheer volume of fire- this will ultimately do more damage per second than the K98 will at all by the very maximum range of the weapon. Unfortunately, the MG cannot be fired on the move, rendering it far better on defense or when supported by other more mobile close-combat units. When an Grenadier with MG42 is killed, there is a 30% chance of the weapon being dropped and becoming abandoned. Other infantry squads (including enemies) with sufficient weapon slots can then pick this weapon up. Panzerschreck The Panzerschreck, an Anti-Tank Rocket Laucnher, is the alternative to the MG42, made to deal with vehicles rather than Infantry. A Panzerschreck warhead inflicts 120 points of damage per hit, needing to be reloaded after every shot. It has only average accuracy- at 35 meters, each rocket has only 35% chance to reach the targe, increasing at short range. In terms of penetration, the Panzerschreck will consistently be able to pierce the armor of all Allied vehicles save the M26 Pershing (45 % chance for penetration), or Churchill (52%). It is worth noting that a Panzerschreck is almost useless against Infantry, with the low splash radius and rate of fire reducing its role in Infantry combat to attacking troops in buildings or structures or demolishing heavy cover. When an Grenadier with Panzerschreck is killed, there is a 30% chance of the weapon being dropped and becoming abandoned. Other infantry squads (including enemies) with free weapon slots can pick it up. Production Grenadier Squad can construct basic field defenses, allowing them to build infantry choke points and fighting positions. Barbed Wire *Costs nothing *Takes 2.5 seconds to build per piece Barbed Wire consists of thick metal wires littered with spikes sharp enough to pierce human flesh. In-game, Infantry squads will make no attempt to go through wire and will simply attempt to go around it like they would with standard obstacles found commonly in the maps. This lets you prevent enemy Infantry from taking certain paths, useful for slowing their movement, forcing them to pass defenses, or entirely restricting their access to certain parts of the map- keeping in mind that your own infantry are also not allowed to move through. It is moderately resistant to firepower itself, though will not stop bullets from passing through either side. Most vehicles can simply run over wire, destroying it instantly. Enemy Engineers and friendly Pioneers can dismantle Barbed Wire outright. While Barbed Wire is an important tool for a Wehrmacht commander, keep in mind it's usually better to construct it with less directly valuable units like Volksgrenadiers or Pioneers. Sand Bags *Costs nothing *Takes 6 seconds to build per piece Sand Bags are man-made cover for infantry. Infantry units behind sand-bags are in , making them less vulnerable to direct damage and Suppression. They are also slightly less vulnerable to explosives and artillery fire compared to troops in the open. Like Barbed Wire, Sand-Bags also act as infantry obstacles. They give passing-by enemy infantry units a good place to take cover as they move, and therefore are not as effective in preventing movements as Wire, though it has the advantage of not being able to be cut by Engineers or Pioneers. Given the nature of Grenadiers, they work well with sandbags- as long-range and generally static units, they can generally deal with enemies before they themselves can come close enough to the sandbags to benefit. They also allow them to survive against enemy armored vehicles longer to do more damage with Panzerschrecks, if applicable. However, once again, it is better to have a less important unit do the duties of their construction- though Grenadiers will be able to build them or assist in their construction in a pinch. Abilities The Grenadier Squad has only one combat ability "Throw Grenade". Of course, just like other Wehrmacht infantry units or weapon teams, they can use Medical Kits '''and can convert garrisoned buildings into '''Forward Headquarters. Medical Kit * Requires escalation to skirmish phase * Costs * Activation: Immediately * Duration: 60 seconds After activating this ability, the Grenadier Squad starts to recover health. This ability can always be used in friendly territory- however, after escalation to battle phase, a better version of this ability, the Field Medical Kit become available, allowing infantry squads to heal anywhere on the map. Each soldier of the squad recovers health at points per minute. There is one drawback: From activation squad's speed will be reduced for 18 seconds. With such a small squad but expensive per man (75 manpower per member), it is important to keep their health high as often as possible. Throw Grenade * Costs * Activation: Select Ground * Cooldown: 10 seconds After the Throw Grenade ability is activated and aimed, the Grenadier Squad will attempt to move towards the target. Once one of the squad members is within 25 meters, he will pull out a M24 Grenade and lob it at the target spot. If the target is already within that range, the closest squad member will throw it. The grenade is not perfectly precise, but will land nearly exactly where the ability was targeted every time. 1.2 seconds after the grenade hits the ground, it will explode with a damage output of 40. The radius of the explosion is 4.5 meters, though the damage quickly falls off outside of the center. Infantry in buildings take additional damage, even if they weren't physically near the grenade as it went off. The Grenade is a good weapon for Infantry, though its slow timer means it works better against static targets- especially Weapon Teams, which are unlikely to be able to move in time. Grenades do respectable damage to light vehicles in the rare occasion they hit them- though only small damage against armored targets. Grenadiers should use their Grenades very liberally- they are cheap and unlikely to do damage to friendly targets given their low blast radius. There is almost always room for at least one good grenade in an Infantry vs. Infantry encounter. Upgrade to Forward Headquarters * Costs * Requires the Grenadier Squad to garrison a neutral structure. * Requires the garrisoned structure to be inside captured and connected territory. * Activation: Through the garrisoned building's menu. * Takes 30 seconds to complete When a Grenadier Squad enters a neutral structure inside captured and connected territory, this ability becomes available in the structure's menu. Activating this ability begins a 30-second upgrade period, at the end of which the building will be converted into a Forward Headquarters. A forward HQ can reinforce and produce units just like an HQ structure, based on the buildings a Wehrmacht player has constructed so far, seen on this table: These units cost the same amount of resources as they do when produced from their corresponding base structures. They will appear next to the Forward Headquarters when production is completed. A Forward HQ must be in friendly territory to continue operation, though if an enemy captures the sector it's in, it is still marked as a Wehrmacht building, and must be either "uncaptured" or demolished. Upgrades MG42 Light Machine Gun * Costs * Requires 2 Open Weapon Slots * Requires escalation to assault phase * Takes 30 seconds to install. Grenadiers can be upgraded with this advanced anti-infantry weapon if they have at least one open weapon slot. This upgrade is drastically increases their anti-infantry capabilities, but their mobility is slightly decreased. Up to two such weapons can be deployed for each grenadier squad. Any Grenadier unit expecting to face serious Infantry resistance should invest in an MG42- with 2 being a good option for a purely defensive squad or in battles where you will be facing multiple special infantry units like Rangers or Commandos. RPzB 54 Panzerschreck * Costs * Requires 2 Open Weapon Slots * Requires escalation to skirmish phase * Takes 30 seconds to install. Grenadiers will be equipped with the RPzB 54 Panzerschreck anti-tank launcher if they have an open weapon slot, giving the Grenadier Squad the ability to fight enemy armor though sacrificing some Infantry fighting potential to do so. Each squad can be equipped with up to two of these weapons. Any Grenadier squad expecting to see enemy vehicles at any point should be fitted with a Panzerschreck, as a Grenadier Squad has no ability to defend against Tanks or Armored Cars otherwise. This not only makes them more self-sustaining, it also allows them to play a part in Tank vs. Tank fights. Equipping 2 is a good way to have an Infantry-based Anti-Tank squad more suited for offense, as opposed to the slower, more defensive PaK 38. Veterancy Grenadiers gain veterancy through infantry veterancy upgrades at the Kampfkraft Center. These upgrades are cumulative, and effect both existing and newly created units. While an unupgraded Grenadier squad will be able to match most early-game Allied units, higher Veterancy allows them to stay relevant later on in the game, particularly in the late, where better armor and 20% bonus health will allow them to survive long enough in Tank battles to fire off Panzerschreck rounds or deal with supporting Enemy infantry. Tips * The MG42's additional anti-Infantry power nearly perfectly counteracts the advantage lost with the Panzerschreck upgrade, essentially returning the unit's prior strengths with the addition of the launcher. * The Panzerschreck is not a weapon of subtlety- while a flank attack to the rear is preferable, the penetration power, damage of the weapon, and fortitude of the Grenadiers themselves means there is nothing wrong with a full frontal attack in most cases. * Early game, pair Grenadier Squads with Volksgrenadiers bestowed the MP40 upgrade- the Volks will be able to better deal with close-ranged threats while the Grenadiers can effectively fight long range. * Pick upgrades for the situation ahead rather than the current situation- you cannot abandon a MG42 or Panzerschreck to take up the alternative instead! * Keep Grenadiers at as long range as possible at the beginning of encounters, however, aside from Commandos or Rangers with Thompsons, don't feel pressured to keep moving them back if Allied units keep closing the gaps- the Grenadiers will slaughter them as they try to approach. * A cheap Motorcycle or Schwimmwagen can fill in for the Anti-Infantry power lost on a Grenadier squad with 2 Panzerschrecks. * When Riflemen are upgraded to using BARs, you can essentially nullify their newfound bonus with the second level of Veterancy- the better armor being able to defend against the increase in damage. Weaknesses Grenadiers are tougher than the average soldier, but are still made of flesh and blood. The traditional weapons strong against Infantry are strong against the Grenadiers- Fire, Snipers, or any sort of artillery. Snipers in particular are a constant danger- given the Grenadier Squad's small size, a single soldier brought down to a Sniper is a 25% reduction in combat efficiency, and unless dealt with or retreated, a Sniper can kill a Grenadier Squad outright in short order. In addition, while the Panzerschrecks are good weapons against vehicles, most specifically anti-Infantry vehicles such as the M3 Halftrack with the Quad MG upgrade or the Stuart with Canister Shot can severely damage or even outright kill a Grenadier Squad before they can even fire a single shot off. In addition, Grenadiers kit out with two of the same upgrade are easy prey for the opposite enemy- basic, unupgraded Riflemen will usually beat Grenadiers with 2 Panzerschrecks in a fight and a squad with dual MG42s cannot even touch a heavier vehicle- they're even less threatening than Volksgrenadiers, who at least have a Panzerfaust to fall back on. These squads are large investments in and of themselves- 300 Manpower for a new squad, and 150 munitions to get it properly kit out means that a loss of a single Grenadier squad can be a major disaster for a Wehrmacht player. Seal the deal when you can- even losing a basic Infantry squad or a vehicle can be worth it if it takes out the Grenadiers in the process. Quotes When given a move order in battle: When under attack: When selected in battle: When facing suppressive fire: After recovering from suppression: When leaving a building: When badly wounded: While receiving upgrades: Receiving upgrades in battle: While encountering specific units: When pinned: When issued with retreat order: While leaving production building, which is under attack: Selected, when suppressed: Gallery Grenadier with MG42.jpg|Grenadiers, equipped with MG42 LMG's Grenadier 01.JPG|Grenadier Squad in combat operations, equipped with Kar98k. Category:Infantry Category:Wehrmacht Units